Aircraft are susceptible to high velocity impact events with birds, or bird strikes on, for example, blunt leading edges, wings, and stabilizers. To reduce potential anomalies and effects of the impact events, parts or areas of aircraft are generally designed to withstand such an impact event to ensure continued optimal flight and landing.